Alex Getsueikirite
Alex Getsueikirite (石田 雨竜, Getsueikirite Alex) is a former classmate and companion of Seikyo Kawahiru and is introduced as the son of Ryan and Jessica Getsueikirite. As such he first steps up as a rival upon learning that Seikyo became a Shinigami. Later events, however, make him join forces with him against common enemies, and he eventually becomes one of Seikyo's best and most reliable friends. He is later a Fifth Level Captain of the Royal Guard. Appearance Alex is a medium size man, with long brown hair, and sparkling, emerald green eyes. He wears a normal set of shinigami robes with a white obi around his waist, but wears the middle part open, giving full view of his chest, which most shinigami do not. He wears his zanpakuto on his waist like most shinigami, however it should be noted that he does not carry it in a scabbard. Instead he caries it in a white, cloth wrapping. Personality Alex was sensitive but a kind boy as a child, prone to crying, and was traumatized by the idea of killing another man, even to save his friends. Scared and unsure of his place in the world, he desired to help those he cared about, but never knew how. Nevertheless, he was a talented and gifted student, mastering every technique his father had taught him. As a Captain of Squad 3, his personality was very different, having become a calm, serious, aloof, and detached man. Apparently believing the pains he experienced in his youth had enlightened him to the true meaning of suffering. He sought to show the world the meaning of love by using his powers to deter future wars. Alex also held hatred for Aizen and the Arrancar species, because, during the war between Soul Society and Aizen, his grandparents died by the hands of two Arrancar. Alex's hatred was quelled when he met Parvulo Rey, an Arrancar friend of his father, who gave him a new goal in life: to protect his friends. Biography Background He is born ten years before the Return to Hueco Mundo arc to Ryan and Jessica, making him ten years older than his rival, Seikyo. He is raised in the Seireitei, secluded from others mostly. Due to his lazy attitude and despite being one of the most talented students in the academy (even achieving Bankai), he was placed at first as the fourth seat of the First Division. Powers & Abilities Flash Step Expert: Alex's skill in shunpo is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other shunpo users. He is so swift that he used it to avoid both his father and Seireitou. Swordsmanship Adept: While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Alex is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in his family. He is a highly adaptable combatant as his shikai released, two swords, have allowed him to become ambidextrous, meaning that he is able to switch hands between the two swords. Alex also swings with more strength in his right hand then his left. However, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, much to the surprise of his opponent. He claims that he does not use them together on a regular basis. The best example of Alex's prowess is shown from his ability to fight on even grounds with Seikyo Kawahiru, Seireitou's son, with only his sealed Zanpakutō while other Shinigami have been seen requiring at least their Shikai against him. Alex's fighting style involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them. Immense Spiritual Power: As the son of a Captain it is safe to assume that Alex has tremendous spiritual power. He is not overwhelmed by the Spiritual Pressure of Amatarou Omaha as most people would be in such a situation. His Spiritual Energy is green with a black outline. Ikirei: Alex fires his Ikirei through his chest. As lightheartedly noted by Seikyo, unlike other Shinigami, he can fire one instantanously, without any warning or having to charge and focus the energy for the Ikirei like other Shinigami. It is a light green color with a black outline. : Ikirei Metorajietta: (無限装弾虚閃, セロ・メトラジェッタ, ikirei metorajietta; Japanese for "infinite ammunition spirit ray) is a variation performed by Alex while in his sealed state. By using his sword, Alex is able to fire a barrage of Ikirei at his opponent. This was first seen used against Seikyo Kawahiru. Perceptive Combatant: Alex has demonstrated an ability to be very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents Zanpakuto Enjin no Zetsumei (死の円, Circles of Death), Alex's zanpakuto, takes the form of a normal katana sporting an golden-colored rectangular guard, with small protrusions on each corner, and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar and a small blue rope handing from it. The hilt itself is a maroonish red in color. It should be noted that instead of a sheath, Alex carries Rosu around in a white cloth wrapping, that covers the entire blade. : Shikai: Enjin no Zetsumei is released by the command, "Blanket the world in darkness!". Once in shikai, Enjin no Zetsumei will change into a rather short, but wide cleaver blade that Alex seems to be able to wield effortlessly. Rosu now has a slightly curved hilt, sporting the same color scheme and the blue rope that was attached to it in it's sealed state has now become two ribbon that are much longer than the rope. A large, golden, metal guard covers the guard and the bottom half of the blade. :: Shikai Special Abilities: Enjin no Zetsumei's special power is called Yamikiba Makaikirite (暗闇の錐の地獄カッター; Darkness Fang Hell-Cutter). A powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, black-colored blast(s) of spiritual power in the shape of a wave or a shark fang. Alex can also use this technique to augment blade swings, increasing its power. Seireitou can also use it to be fired from the tip of the blade like it was a gun, altering and extending its range. The Yamikiba Makaikirite is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Alex expels more spiritual energy into it, using Bankai. It uses a grand amount of Alex's immense spiritual power. : Bankai: Not revealed yet. Category:Characters